In refrigerant compressors, which are usually applied in household refrigeration appliances, like refrigerators and freezers, the most frequently used motors are asynchronous motors with a stator and an internal squirrel-cage rotor, which forms the rotor. This rotor mainly consists of a rotor lamination. This rotor lamination may have grooves, which are filled, for example by means of moulding, with an electrically conducting material, for example aluminium. The conductors formed in this way are connected at both axial ends by means of a short-circuit ring. In the radial centre of the rotor lamination is provided the recess, which adopts the shaft. Initially, the recess is formed in that the sheet plates forming the rotor lamination have a central opening. This opening can, for example, be made by punching. In order to connect the rotor lamination with the shaft in a tensionally locked manner, different processes are possible. For example, the rotor lamination can be pressed, shrunk or glued onto the shaft. As, however, it is required to locate the shaft as close to the centre as possible, which means that subsequently the air gap in the motor can be kept as small as possible, the fitting tolerances in connection with such processes must be very strictly observed. This makes it necessary to work the recess of the rotor lamination. Thus, firstly the rotor lamination must be finished and provided with the required conductors, if available. Then, the recess must be worked, which in the simplest case requires a boring process.